New Beginning
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Shepard has recovered and Liara and her are just waiting for the all clear to leave the hospital and start their life together.


** A/N : Once again the update is just changing Kaiden for Ashley. So it isn't to different and yes it is still pretty much a giant conversation. **

Shepard once again awoke suddenly from her dreams. "Nightmares again?" asked Liara clearly worried.

Liara had been with Shepard all the way through her treatment and Shepard loved her for it. "Yeah" shepard replied

"Liara I understand if you want to le…." Shepard started

"Don't you even think that I would even consider leaving you Shepard after everything we have been through I don't want to lose you again." Liara said her emotions clearly showing

"Well if I had know that's how strongly you feel I wouldn't have said anything" Shepard said smiling

"I want to be at your side for as long as I can Shepard"

"Well we can move in together"

"I'd love that Shepard yes" Liara replied

"But I've sold Anderson's apartment we need somewhere to call our own" Shepard pointed out

"I've had my eye on this lovely house back on Thessia it's on the coast so we wont have any adoring mobs trying to get your autograph Shepard and at night we can always go out for walks on the beach just the two of us" Liara explained

"Wow you have really put a lot of thought into this"

"I have had plenty of time Shepard"

"But before we can get that house I need to get out of here"

"I know it has been tough love but its only a little while longer"

"And what about the Alliance? If we do get the house it will be hard for you to have enough time there and work around the galaxy"

"Well about the Alliance I've left"

"you've left! When? I haven't seen you give anything to either Coats or Hackett when they were here"

"I told Ashley to give them to Hackett when the crew visited" Shepard told Liara

"why though why leave?" Liara asked

"because the Alliance has no use for a run down Sentinel who has nightmares about her biggest decision" Shepard said Liara hated it when Shepard talked about her self in that way.

"Well you might think that the Alliance does not need you but I do you do know that I need you?" asked Liara tears forming

"of course I know that I love you Liara" Shepard said as she wiped Liara's tears away

then the door opened and Admiral Hackett entered "Doctor T'Soni may you give the Commander and I some privacy?" the Admiral asked

"yes of course I'll be out side" Liara replied as she left

"Are you sure about this Shepard?" Hackett asked

l "yes Admiral positive after everything I have been through I don't think I am the same person you Anderson and Udina put forward as a candidate to the Spectres I couldn't serve in the same way I did I'm sorry" Shepard said

"No apology necessary Shepard I just wanted to ensure that were making this decision on your own not listening to some Doctors recommendation" Hackett explained

"No this is all my choice besides I still have my Spectre status never know when that might come in handy" Shepard said as Hackett got up to leave.

"Admiral?" Shepard asked

"yes Shepard" he said as he turned around

"thank you for everything and if you are ever in need of immediate help you can call me" Shepard said

"will do Shepard" Hackett said then Liara re-entered

"Well its official I'm no longer part of the Alliance" Shepard said Liara smiled then Doctor Michelle entered

"Shepard are you ready? Its time to see if you're ready to be discharged" the Doctor said

"yes I am ready" as Shepard held Liara's hand as she stood up

"how do I look?" Shepard asked

"perfect" Liara said kissing Shepard on the cheek

"can you walk to the door please?" asked Michelle

"now back to me" Michel asked

"now Liara I'm going to give you my number anything at all changes in Shepard's condition call me" Michel said

"well now there is nothing left we can do for you commander you can go when you feel ready" doctor Michelle said

"right Liara we shall need two tickets to Thessia" Shepard said

"Right away Shepard" Liara said with obvious excitement

14 days later

"Well here we are our new home" Liara said awe struck

"it's beautiful" Shepard replied in the same manner

"you really like it?" Liara asked

"I do Liara" Shepard assured her after two weeks in a hotel signing countless autographs Shepard was happy being with Liara.

"Just me and you Shepard" Liara said looking lovingly into Shepard's eyes.

"just the way we like it" Shepard said with a grin


End file.
